ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Silver Sea Remnants
90+ Testimonials Four level 90s: BST/NIN, PUP/DNC, WHM/RDM (me), BLU/NIN. The PUP went MNK for the other three Salvage areas. We strategized that for this run PUP would be better than MNK because the Long-Armed Chariot cannot charm pets. PUP started the run with Valoredge and switched to Sharpshot mid boss-fight. We got every cell we needed (besides the odd attribute cell) on the first floor. We bypassed the second and third floors. On the fourth floor we bypassed as much as we could, accidentally aggroing the odd gear. For the boss, we put the pets and the BLU on the LAC. They fought as close to the chariot spawn point as possible. The BST, PUP, and I stood by the door at maximum range. I slept the BLU if Brainjack got him. Easy fight. The paths we took are as follows: 1st Floor: East; 2nd Floor: To teleporter #3; 3rd Floor: South then west then teleporter #1; 4th Floor: West. Cumaea 02:56, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Last Boss The Long-Armed Chariot is the Last Boss of this area. --Jopasopa 14:44, 24 December 2006 (EST) ---- http://kanican.livejournal.com/4934.html has a nice writeup of their strategy for an L-A C run. --Valyana 11:47, 11 January 2007 (EST) ---- I think Gakke is the Socket NM here. Can anyone confirm? --Jopasopa 16:35, 21 January 2007 (EST) ---- What are Majanun's and Yanadahn's jobs? --Jopasopa 23:19, 27 January 2007 (EST) ---- Can someone fill in the information about how to unlock the doors on the third floor? --Divisortheory 12:14, 30 January 2007 (EST) Imps Could some correct any confusion between Heraldic Imps/Devilets in the article, if there is any confusion in the first place? --Jopasopa 16:20, 6 February 2007 (EST) Don Poroggo Found the slot for Don Poroggo at H-7 last night. I`m not sure if it was there the whole time or only spawned after we cleared the room. It was up at the same time as Gyroscopic Gear, however. Lurkakitty 16:59, 6 February 2007 (EST) Fomor Thieves or Rangers? It says there are Fomor THFs here, but as far as I know, the Fomors here only come in 4 types: Hume MNK (H2H), Mithra RDM (Sword), Hume RNG (Dagger), and Elvaan COR (Sword). --Joped 16:35, 20 February 2007 (EST) Fomors and Imps on the 2nd floor seems all fomors in the area get TP when imps use TP we were fighting a Devilet with 2 fomors which linked while pulling on SE and at the moment it used TP the 2 fomors used TP too .. just at the same time. we didn't even touch them while fighting the last devilet to open the door to the teleport my friend went to look for items in the armoury crates but he got aggro and while kiting the fomor untill the imp get killed, it just suddnly used TP :x Redflame 00:41, 12 August 2007 (CDT) Strategy: Cell Distribution ---- Thus far, the best way our LS (Unicorn:DuskyIndulgence) has found to distribute the cells for this area has been pretty simple. The top priority players will be decided before entering and the Run Leader will announce lot order when all members are gathered. We designate a Main Healer, a Main Tank, a Main Melee, and a Puller. Generally, we put these members all in the same party. Take into account, our main puller is usually a Thief and is expected to kite multiple mobs in emergencies or kiting situations. We also do not consistently have a Bard or Corsair available, so the fine points of their cell priority may be inaccurate. Spissatus Cell 1. Main Healer 2. Main Tank (If Paladin) 3. Bard Red Mage and Support Mages 4. Black Mage 5. Free Lot Praecipitatio Cell 1. Main Healer 2. Main Tank 3. Mages 4. Ninjutsu Users 5. Free Lot Duplicatus Cell 1. Main Tank 2. Main Healer 3. Subjob White Mage (After they have Magic and MP) 4. Subjob Ninja 5. Free Lot Opacus Cell 1. Main Tank 2. Main Melee 3. Red Mage 4. Melee Free Lot 5. Free Lot Incus Cell 1. Main Tank 2. Main Melee 3. Heavy Melee 4. Thief (Thief's Knife for NMs) 5. Melee Free Lot 6. Free Lot Castellanus Cell, Cumulus Cell, Radiatus Cell, Cirrocumulus Cell, Stratus Cell 1. Main Tank 2. Main Melee 3. Puller 4. Melee Free Lot 5. Free Lot Undulatus Cell 1. Puller 2. Ranger 3. Bard Corsair 4. Subjob Ranger 5. Puppetmaster 6. Free Lot Virga Cell 1. Free Lot Humilus Cell 1. Main Tank 2. Puller 3. Main Melee 4. Melee Free lot 5. Free Lot Pannus Cell 1. Main Melee 2. Main Tank 3. Heavy Melee 4. Melee Free Lot 5. Free Lot Fractus Cell 1. Thief 2. 2-Handed Weapon Melee 3. Melee Free Lot 4. Free Lot Congestus Cell 1. Main Tank 2. Main Melee 3. Puller 4. Melee Free Lot 5. Free Lot Nimbus Cell 1. Main Tank (If Ninja or subjob Ninja) 2. Puller 3. Main Tank 4. Ranger 5. Thief 6. Melee Free Lot 7. Free Lot Velum Cell 1. Main Tank 2. Black Mage Blue Mage 3. Mage Free Lot 4. Free Lot Pileus Cell 1. White Mage 2. Red Mage 3. Paladin 4. Mage Free Lot 5. Free Lot Mediocris Cell 1. Bard Corsair 2. Beastmaster 3. Thief 4. Free Lot Ciaphas 18:40, 27 September 2007 (UTC) 2F SE Path For some odd reason when we pulled the fomors, they linked with other fomors WITHOUT the imp aggroing. Is this a ninja change from SE? Or is this now normal and not updated? There was clearly no imp at all, and I'm confused as to why we wiped because of it. >.> --Cyprias 03:57, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Your puller may have had yellow hp, or something happened with a JA. --Nynja 17:18, 24 April 2009 (UTC) NM Drop Rates Should the drop rate data on NM's here be reset with the drop rate change to the area ? What used to be "0/100" on Chelo, has now uncommonly become "2/10".--Nynja 17:18, 24 April 2009 (UTC)